Devils Beside Me
by yukimarui
Summary: Siapakah gerangan orang-orang dengan wajah baru yang ada di rumah kita, Tou-san? Mengenakan pakaian hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucat. Dan mata mereka yang selalu mengawasi diriku. Mereka membuatku takut, Tou-san. Selamatkan aku sebelum semuanya terlambat./ SHO-AI/ Manbaharem
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog Part I

Siapakah gerangan orang-orang dengan wajah baru yang ada di rumah kita, Tou-san? Mengenakan pakaian hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucat. Dan mata mereka yang selalu mengawasi diriku. Mereka membuatku takut, Tou-san. Selamatkan aku sebelum semuanya terlambat./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

DEVILS BESIDE ME

Story line (a) yukimarui

EVERYONE X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: AU, modern setting, Sho-ai, YAOI, typo, MANBAHAREM /kinda/, toudan as wooden peg doll

Kunihiro Yamanbagiri: 5 tahun

Kunihiro-sama/ Tou-san: 35 tahun

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri selalu tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di rumah mereka. Rumah yang ditinggali oleh dia, _Tou-san_ dan beberapa pelayan. Yamanbagiri mengenal mereka. Kedua mata hijaunya selalu bisa mengenali siluet setiap pelayan yang melewatinya. Dia hapal bagaimana suara mereka. Dia memahami mereka.

Ketika _Tou-san_ bepergian, Yamanbagiri akan dengan cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam rumah untuk bermain. Langkah kaki kecilnya akan berlari melewati dapur bahkan sebelum jam sarapan untuk menuju taman belakang rumah mereka. Rumah peninggalan leluhur mereka, begitu kata _Tou-san_.

Yamanbagiri menyukai rumahnya. Dindingnya kokoh dan menjulang tinggi. Dengan jendela-jendela besar yang seakan mengelilingi setiap lantai rumah. Sulur tanaman yang memiliki bunga berwarna merah dan violet akan merambat dengan cantiknya di dinding putih itu.

Yamanbagiri menyukai rumahnya. Apalagi ketika _Tou-san_ pulang dari bepergian. Pelayannya mengatakan bahwa _Tou-san_ bekerja di tempat yang jauh, namun mereka tak pernah mengatakan itu dimana. Dia akan menyambut Tou-san di balik pintu rumah. Menautkan jemari kecilnya ketika suara ketukan sepatu bertemu dengan teras depan rumah.

Dan ketika suara ketukan pertama berkumandang di ruang depan, Yamanbagiri akan dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuk _Tou-san_. Senyum merekahnya akan dibalas oleh sang Kunihiro Senior. Sepasang hijau milik _Tou-san_ akan menatapnya dengan lembut. Dan tubuh tingginya itu akan merendah, memberikan pelukan hangat pada putra kecilnya.

Yamanbagiri menyukai _Tou-san_.

"Yamanbagiri,"

Suara Tou-san mengalun lembut, tangannya mengusap surai pirang matahari milik sang putra yang baru menginjak usai lima tahun. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar. Dengan hati-hati dia lalu mengangsurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Yamanbagiri—yang tentu saja diterima dengan balasan senyum merekah putra semata wayangnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan. Menepi ke sisi kanan dari pintu rumah yang sudah ditutup oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki paruh baya yang sebelumnya membawa tas dan mantel milik tuannya. _Tou-san_ lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dengan alas beludru, membawa Yamanbagiri untuk duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Yamanbagiri baru menyadari, sejak tadi _Tou-san_ selalu menenteng sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tua dan memiliki bentuk persegi panjang. _Tou-san_ bahkan meletakkan kotak itu dipangkuan Yamanbagiri sekarang. Membuat kedua mata besarnya mengerejap bingung.

"Ini apa, _Tou-san_?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir si kecil membuat _Tou-san_ kembali tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya lalu melingkupi bahu kecil putranya sementara tangannya yang lain berada di atas kotak yang alasnya berukuran 30 x 15 sentimeter dan memiliki tinggi 40 sentimeter.

Kedua mata Yamanbagiri menatap wajah _Tou-san_ , melihat bagaimana kehangatan terpancar dari kedua mata yang identik dengannya itu. Kotak persegi panjang di pangkuannya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Pandangannya lalu kembali mengalih pada kotak tersebut, tangan kecilnya bergerak membuka tutup si kotak yang ternyata berada di sisi sampingnya. Sebuah pintu kecil yang berukuran sepertiga tinggi kotak.

" _Woah_ ~!"

Matanya langsung berbinar begitu mendapati jajaran boneka kayu di dalam kotak. Terdapat tiga panggung kecil yang disusun seperti tangga. Masing-masing panggung diisi oleh empat boneka kayu. Boneka kayu yang aneh. Karena setiap bonekanya memiliki rupa yang berbeda-beda, kendati bentuk mereka sama.

" _Tou-san_ , ini apa?" pertanyaan penuh dengan kegembiraan yang tak terbendung itu mengalun. _Tou-san_ memasang senyum lembutnya, tangannya kembali mengusak surai pirang putranya, "Mereka adalah _Touken Danshi_ , prajurit pelindungmu mulai dari sekarang," ujar _Tou-san_.

Kedua mata hijau besar itu kembali berbinar. Kebahagian membuncah dari sosok kecilnya. Tangan kecilnya lalu bergerak memeluk _Tou-san_.

"Terimakasih, _Tou-san_!"

Yamanbagiri mengatakannya dengan suara melengkingnya. Setiap ujarannya polos dan suci. Jiwa bersihnya tidak akan tahu, bahwa seharusnya dia tidak seharusnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada _Tou-san_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Wham_!"

"Ayo lawan kami kalau kalian berani!"

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti, Manba-sama!"

"—karena kami adalah _Touken Danshi_ milik Manba- _sama_ , hihihi..."

Kikik pelan keluar dari sosok kecil yang kini duduk bersila di atas karpet beludru di dalam kamar tidurnya yang luas. Segala macam jenis mainan berserakan di atas lantai. Kereta api, mobil, pistol, hewan-hewan, monster dan lain sebagainya. Namun kini anak laki-laki itu lebih terfokus dengan jajaran boneka kayu yang dia tata di atas karpet.

"ROAAARRR! Kalian tidak akan menang melawanku!" tangan Yamanbagiri menggerakkan dinosaurus mainan ke arah salah satu boneka. Dia tak menduga tenaga tangannya cukup kuat, membuat boneka kayu yang seharusnya hanya menggelinding pelan itu terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Tuk...tuk..._

" _Ah_ , Yamatonokami!"

Yamanbagiri mengejar boneka kayunya yang menggelinding ke bawah tempat tidur. Kaki kecilnya lalu menekuk, berusaha melihat dimana boneka kayunya. Matanya mengedar ke bawah tempat tidur, melihat boneka kayu itu berada di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya yang besar. Jarak bawah tempat tidur dan lantai hanyalah 10 sentimeter, jadi Yamanbagiri tidak bisa masuk ke bawah tempat tidur.

Namun tangan kecil itu masih berusaha untuk menggapai mainannya. Wajahnya merengut lucu ketika tangannya tak segera sampai pada boneka kayunya. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, "... _hiks_...Y-Yamatonokami...bertahanlah..."

Entah darimana Yamanbagiri bisa memanggil bonekanya dengan nama itu. Dia hanya menyadari bahwa tak lama setelah _Tou-san_ memberikan boneka-boneka kayu itu padanya, dia sudah menemukan nama untuk masing-masing boneka kayunya.

 _Set..._

Sebuah tangan putih yang mengenakan lengan jas berwarna hitam terulur tepat di depan wajah Yamanbagiri. Si kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun itu hanya bisa menatap takjub ketika tangan yang lebih panjang itu berhasil meraih 'Yamatonokami'. Yamanbagiri lalu menegakkan tubuhnya yang lalu bertemu pandang dengan biru tua yang indah.

"Halo,"

Sapaan mengalun dari sosok yang duduk menekuk lutut di depannya. Di tangan orang itu tergenggam Yamatonokami. Yamanbagiri kembali mengamati sosok di depannya. Tubuhnya terbalut setelah kemeja putih, celana kain hitam dan jas berwarna hitam. Rambutnya hitam legam sebahu dan diikat ekor kuda. Kulitnya putih pucat. Sebuah senyuman tergambar di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?"

Sepasang mata Yamanbagiri berbinar dengan senang. Di bibirnya tergambar senyum yang begitu lebar. Kepalanya lalu mengangguk dengan antusias.

" _Ung_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dok...dok...dok..._

"T- _Tou-san_..."

Suara Yamanbagiri mencicit kecil. Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran. Kedua tangannya memeluk selimut berwarna biru tua bergambar kelinci putih. Malam itu hujan deras disertai dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Yamanbagiri terlonjak takut ketika suara guntur pertama kali terdengar. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik selimut dan kaki kecilnya berlari ke luar dari kamar tidurnya.

Menuju ruang kerja _Tou-san_.

 _Dok...dok..._

"T- _Tou-san...hiks_..." setetes airmata meluncur turun di pipi tembam itu. Kedua tangannya yang semula memeluk selimutnya kini mengucek kedua matanya yang basah, "... _hiks...Tou-san_..." cicitnya lagi.

Dia begitu takut.

 _Set..._

Tubuh Yamanbagiri diangkat ke udara. Sebuah pelukan hangat lalu didapatkan oleh si kecil yang kini menangis pelan di bahu seseorang. Sebelah tangan yang tidak menopang tubuh Yamanbagiri menepuk dan mengusap punggung si kecil.

" _Shh_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar orang itu di depan telinga Yamanbagiri. Suaranya begitu halus dan menenangkan.

Yamanbagiri mengangkat pandangannya. Sepasang mata hijaunya bertemu dengan kuning _citrine_ yang bersinar di kegelapan lorong rumah mereka. Salah satu tangannya lalu mengucek kedua matanya. Wajah tampan dari sosok itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sosok itu menyunggingkan senyum hangat yang diarahkan pada Yamanbagiri. Membuat si kecil melupakan suara hujan deras maupun guntur yang berkali-kali terdengar di luar rumah. Bahkan dia juga melupakan niatannya untuk menemui _Tou-san_. Perhatian si surai pirang kini lebih terfokus pada sosok tersebut.

"Halo,"

"H-halo," suara Yamanbagiri mencicit kecil. Jari jempolnya lalu bergerak ke bibirnya. Mengemut ujungnya dengan mata yang tak beralih dari _citrine_ tersebut. Mangawasi dengan penuh tanya.

"Anda menjatuhkan ini," sebelah tangan sosok bersurai biru muda itu terulur di depan wajah Yamanbagiri. Menunjukkan sebuah boneka kayu dalam genggaman tangannya yang baru Yamanbagiri sadari jika sosok itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Yamanbagiri menyambut salah satu boneka kayunya dari tangan sosok tersebut. Di dalam keremangan lorong matanya berusaha mengenali boneka yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Yamanbagiri membawa boneka kayu itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ichigo,"

"Bagaimana kalau saya menemani anda pergi tidur?"

Yamanbagiri mengalihkan atensinya dari boneka kayunya yang bernama 'Ichigo'. Kepala pirang tersebut mengangguk pelan dengan mulut yang menguap lebar. Setelahnya Yamanbagiri menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sosok berjas hitam itu. Kembali menguap ketika selimut berwarna biru tua disampirkan di punggung kecilnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang bertemu dengan lantai marmer terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Yamanbagiri yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sosok itu sesekali mencuri pandang pada wajah dengan rahang tegas itu. Menatap pada wajah yang terus terfokus ke depan.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu mengalun. Bersamaan dengan sepasang _citrine_ yang berbalas menatap mata hijaunya.

Yamanbagiri terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang langsung bertemu dengan kerah kemeja berwarna putih. Kali ini dia terlelap dengan begitu cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dap...dap...dap..._

Suara langkah kaki kecil menggema di lorong selasar lantai dua. Dengan kecepatan penuh sosok meungil bersurai pirang itu berlari-lari. Suara ketukan sepatunya dengan lantai terdengar dengan jelas. Di tangannya tergenggam salah satu boneka kayunya. Langkah si kecil menuju ke tangga utama rumah mereka.

Namun entah bagaimana, salah satu kaki kecil itu tersandung tepat saat langkah kakinya hendak menuruni anak tangga pertama. Tubuh mungil itu limbung ke depan. Boneka kayu yang sebelumnya berada di pelukannya itu terlempar ke udara. Sepasang mata hijau menatap terkejut pada boneka kayunya yang hendak berguling menuruni tangga.

"HESHIKIRI!" serunya dengan suara yang penuh dengan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan, berusaha menggapai boneka kayunya. Namun Yamanbagiri tidak menyadari jika gerakannya semakin mempercepat tubuh kecilnya bertemu dengan anak tangga di bawahnya.

 _Greb..._

Yamanbagiri mengerejap ketika tubuhnya ditangkap oleh sepasang lengan kokoh, yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Heshikiri terlupakan sejenak dari benaknya. Wajahnya lalu mendongak, bertemu dengan sepasang violet yang menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Anda tahu yang tadi itu sangat berbahaya, bukan," nada suaranya tak membiarkan satupun kalimat protes Yamanbagiri terucap. Benar-benar seperti _Tou-san_ jika sedang menasehatinya. Airmata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, sebelum jatuh beriringan membasahi pipinya.

Yamanbagiri begitu takut. Bukan tentang kata-kata tegas sosok bersurai coklat muda yang saat ini menggendong tubuh kecilnya. Tapi pada kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja jika sosok itu tak ada, Yamanbagiri akan terluka dan membuat _Tou-san_ bersedih.

" _Hiks...hueee_..." isak tangisnya pecah. Dia tidak mau memuat _Tou-san_ bersedih. Yamanbagiri tidak suka jika raut kesedihan tergambar di wajah _Tou-san_.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari sosok yang menggendongnya, "Anda harus lebih berhati-hati lagi," kini suara sosok itu melembut. Diucapkan dengan pelan di depan telinga Yamanbagiri sementara langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang tersisa.

"Bukankah ini milik anda?"

Yamanbagiri mendongakkan kepalanya dari bahu sosok yang menggendongnya. Pandangan matanya lalu bertemu dengan boneka kayunya yang ada di tangan sosok yang mengenakan pakaian formal berwarna hitam. Kedua tangannya lalu membawa boneka kayu itu ke pelukannya.

"Heshikiri,"

"Daripada Heshikiri, bukankah lebih bagus kalau memanggilnya Hasebe?"

Yamanbagiri mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap pada sepasang violet yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Yamanbagiri menimbang-nimbang. Salah satu jari telunjuknya mengetuk bibir bawahnya, pose berpikir. Sebelum kemudian kepala pirangnya mengangguk.

"Hasebe!" suaranya riang. Dan sebuah senyum merekah terlukis di wajahnya.

Sosok itu membalas tersenyum, "Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke ruang makan,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri tidur dengan posisi menelungkup di atas salah satu sofa panjang di ruang perpustakaan rumah mereka. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu dan kaki kecilnya sesekali terangkat ke udara, menendang-nendang kecil.

Di depannya sebuah buku cerita dengan banyak gambar berwarna terbuka. Dan salah satu boneka kayu tergeletak di tengah-tengah halaman buku. Matanya dengan antusias menatap gambar seorang pangeran yang tengah menyelamatkan seorang putri yang terjebak di menara tinggi.

Kepala pirang itu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Mendengungkan sebuah melodi yang biasa dia dengar ketika _Tou-san_ bernyanyi untuk menidurkannya. Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk membalik buku dengan ukuran 30 x 30 sentimeter di depannya. Berniat untuk menuju halaman selanjutnya.

 _Set...bruk..._

Buku tersebut merosot jatuh ke lantai ketika tangan Yamanbagiri tak sengaja justru mendorong buku itu terlalu ke pinggir sofa. Suara jatuh yang menggema terdengar. Namun matanya lebih memperhatikan pada tangan putih yang kini memungut buku di atas lantai.

Tangan putih pucat itu dibalut dengan pakaian hitam. Pandangan Yamanbagiri bergerak naik. Lalu kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang _amber_ yang indah. Dan wajah yang kini mengulas senyum ke arahnya.

Sosok itu lalu berdiri tegap. Surai hijau mudanya bersinar ketika ditimpa oleh cahaya matahari siang yang berasal dari jendela besar di belakang Yamanbagiri. Kedua mata Yamanbagiri mengerejap.

"Anda ingin saya membacakannya untuk anda?" tanya sosok itu. Mengangkat buku cerita besar itu di depan wajah Yamanbagiri yang beregrak untuk duduk di atas sofa dengan punggung yang bersandar di bantalan empuk.

" _Ung_ ," anggukan pelan diberikan oleh Yamanbagiri. Sosok itu lalu duduk tepat di samping kiri Yamanbagiri. Namun Yamanbagiri merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, "Hizamaru!" katanya mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Sosok itu mengerejap, sebelum sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir tipis, "Ah, ya, saya hampir lupa," kata sosok itu, menyerahkan sebuah boneka kayu ke tangan Yamanbagiri. Kedua tangan Yamanbagiri langsung membawa boneka kayu itu ke pelukannya.

" _Saa_ , saya akan mulai membacakan ceritanya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ngos-ngos an, nafas berat, semaput/

Ehem, selamat menjelang malam reader-san. Saya ada nemu ide ff baru, tehee ;P kudunya sih ada dua belas kan yaaaa...tapi karena kebetulan /?/ saya agak capek dan ini punggung sudah gak bisa tegak lagi, haaaahhh...jadi saya sudahi sampe segini dulu, kalau ada waktu saya lanzuttt lagi, hohoh

Btw, ini kayanya FFn kembali error sodarahhh...saya gak bisa lihat salah satu review yang baru masuk kemarin hari kamis, kalau gak salah...saya ini gak tahu kudu gimana, hikss...saya sudah nyoba ngutak-ngatik, tapi kan kalau salah satu review gak bisa diliat kudunya yang lain juga gak bisa diliat kannnnn

SAYA SEDIHH! HIKS, maafkan saya kalau mungkin salah hitung,...tapi beneran bagi yang review hari kamis kemarin saya minta maaf bener, saya gak bisa liat pesan anda, padahal udah saya ubek-ubek/?/ dan refresh berkali kali /elap airmata/

Adakah yang punya solusi? Atau saya Cuma kudu nunggu, hmmm /elus jenggot/

Yah, well, segitu dulu reader-san...mohon maaf ya kalau ternyata reader-san review dan gak muncul review annya...itu murni bukan kesalahan sayaaaa/sungkem/

Lebih baik anda PM saya saja, hohoho /digampar warga/

Saya tetap mengharap kasih /iuh/ dan sapa dari reader-san semua /tebar biji beras/ kira ayam?!/ PLAK/

Salam,

ym


	2. Chapter 2 : Prolog Part II

Siapakah gerangan orang-orang dengan wajah baru yang ada di rumah kita, Tou-san? Mengenakan pakaian hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucat. Dan mata mereka yang selalu mengawasi diriku. Mereka membuatku takut, Tou-san. Selamatkan aku sebelum semuanya terlambat./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

DEVILS BESIDE ME

Story line (a) yukimarui

EVERYONE X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: AU, modern setting, Sho-ai, YAOI, typo, MANBAHAREM /kinda/, toudan as wooden peg doll, akan lebih _legit_ kalau dibaca tengah malem /hoho/

Kunihiro Yamanbagiri: 5 tahun

Kunihiro-sama/ Tou-san: 35 tahun

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri selalu mengetahui setiap orang yang tinggal di rumah besar mereka. Orang-orang yang umumnya mengenakan pakaian semi-formal dengan warna dominan berwarna hitam. Suara ketukan sepatu mereka akan terdengar di setiap sudut rumah. Ujung _tail-coat_ berwarna hitam milik mereka terkadang akan mengintip dari lorong-lorong panjang yang berkelok.

Yamanbagiri akan dengan mudah mengenali mereka di antara pelayan lainnya. Postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap. Lengan dan tungkai yang terlihat panjang dalam balutan pakaian hitam. Kulit mereka yang putih pucat. Senyum yang selalu tersungging di bibir merah muda pucat. Dan sepasang kelereng mata yang tak hentinya memperhatikan dirinya.

Ketika Yamanbagiri melakukan aktivitas di dalam maupun di luar rumah, dia akan diam-diam mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Mencari sosok tinggi berpakaian hitam yang dia sadari akan selalu menemaninya. Kadang dua orang, kadang juga hanya satu orang.

Namun ketika mata Yamanbagiri tepat memandang ke arah mereka yang melihatnya dari kejauhan, sebuah senyum akan diarahkan kepadanya, sebelum langkah kaki mereka berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Mereka ada dimana-mana.

Hanya itu yang diketahui Yamanbagiri kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kecipak air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Cahaya berwarna kuning lembut menerangi ruangan itu. Lalu tawa kecil akan menyambut setelahnya. Jika kita melihat ke dalam, sosok anak berusia lima tahun kini sedang berendam di dalam _bath-up_ yang terisi air hanya sampai separuhnya saja. Busa-busa putih bergumpal di atas air. Lalu tangan kecil itu akan mendarat di atasnya, menepuk-nepuk busa itu untuk membentuk sebuah kapal laut.

Suara tawa yang menggemaskan kembali terdengar. Yamanbagiri kecil begitu menikmati mandi busa yang hanya bisa dia lakukan di sore hari, atas permintaan manisnya kepada sang Tou-san. Dia tidak mau melewatkan saat-saat mandi busanya yang menyenangkan.

 _Klak..._

Sebuah suara benda jatuh terdengar dari arah kamar tidurnya. Yamanbagiri menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka separuh itu. Mata hijau besarnya mengerejap pelan. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya yang mulai dilingkupi kegelapan sore itu.

Sebuah ketakutan menyergap si kecil.

"S-siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Mata Yamanbagiri masih mengawasi situasi di dalam kamarnya yang semakin gelap. Tangannya yang masih basah lalu bergerak mencari salah satu boneka kayu yang dia letakkan di pinggiran _bath-up._

Tangan si kecil bergetar pelan ketika hendak menggapai salah satu boneka kayunya. Menyebabkan boneka kecil yang hanya seukuran genggaman tangan orang dewasa itu jatuh ke lantai marmer berwarna putih dengan suara pelan.

 _Tuk...wrrr..._

Suara boneka kayu yang menggulir bisa terdengar di kamar mandi yang lumayan luas itu. Setelahnya boneka kayu itu membentur pintu kamar mandi. Berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah pintu masuk.

"KASHUU!"

Yamanbagiri menatap kaget pada boneka kayunya yang terjatuh dan bergulir cukup jauh darinya. Sosok kecil anak berusia lima tahun itu lalu mencoba untuk keluar dari pinggiran bath-upnya yang lumayan tinggi. Kedua tangan kecilnya menahan di pinggiran _bath-up_ dengan kaki kirinya yang hendak memanjat turun.

Namun akibat pinggiran _bath-up_ yang lumayan licin, tangan kecil Yamanbagiri tergelincir. Tubuh kecilnya bersiap untuk terjungkal ke depan, dengan kepalanya yang mengarah ke bawah terlebih dahulu.

"Whoops!"

Sepasang lengan langsung menangkap tubuh Yamanbagiri. Lalu membawa tubuh kecil yang masih basah itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tubuh kecil yang masih penuh dengan sisa air dan busa itu membasahi pakaian hitam yang dikenakan sosok itu.

"Hampir saja~," orang itu mengeluarkan desah nafas lega. Sementara Yamanbagiri kecil, yang jantungnya masih berdegup kencang itu, hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya di leher seseorang dengan surai hitam legam berkuncir yang diarahkan ke bahu kanannya.

Sebuah kain lembut lalu disampirkan ke punggung kecilnya. Suara ketukan sepatu lalu mengarah keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan sebelumnya membungkuk di depan pintu kamar mandi. Yamanbagiri lalu merasakan cahaya yang lebih terang memasuki retina matanya. Entah sejak kapan lampu di kamarnya sudah dihidupkan.

Sosok bersurai hitam legam itu lalu mendudukkan Yamanbagiri di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Sepasang mata hijau Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menatap dengan polos dan penuh rasa penasaran. Sosok itu lalu mengulas senyum lebar, membuat sepasang mata merah itu menyipit.

"Anda harus lebih berhati-hati lagi," kata sosok itu, kedua tangannya lalu bergerak mengeringkan tubuh kecil Yamanbagiri yang hanya bisa mengayunkan kedua kakinya dari pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Ah, anda tadi menjatuhkan ini, kan," suara sosok itu kembali terdengar. Salah satu tangannya lalu menyodorkan sebuah boneka kayu yang Yamanbagiri kenali. Yamanbagiri menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Pandangan matanya kembali mengarah pada sosok berpakaian hitam dan berkulit pucat di depannya.

 _Klik..._

Suara slot pintu yang terkait pada tempatnya memenuhi keheningan kamar tidur Yamanbagiri. Si kecil lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang tepat berada di balik sosok berpakaian hitam tersebut. Menatap dengan penasaran, sebelum sepasang telapak tangan mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sepasang merah yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Itu hanya perasaan anda saja," lalu sebuah senyum disunggingkan.

Kepala Yamanbagiri hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok bersurai hitam yang barusan menutup pintu kini membalik tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan dengan konstan menjauhi ruangan yang baru saja dia bersihkan. Pakaian hitamnya membuatnya seakan menyatu dengan lorong rumah yang gelap.

Sepasang biru tua menatap dengan pandangan dingin ke depan. Di tangan sebelah kanannya terjinjing sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam. Tas yang benar-benar besar.

Sangat mengherankan ketika tubuh yang lumayan kecil itu bisa mengangkat tas yang mungkin dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sementara di tangan kirinya, terggenggam sebuah katana lengkap dengan sarungnya.

Sosok berpakaian hitam itu lalu menghilang di balik belokan lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri tiduran dengan posisi menelungkup di atas karpet berludru berwarna abu-abu di ruang santai rumah mereka. Di depannya sebuah buku gambar besar terbuka dengan berbagai crayon warna-warni berserakan di sekitar tubuh si kecil.

Cahaya dari tiga jendela besar di belakangnya menerangi ruangan tempat dimana dia biasanya bermain dengan _Tou-san_ , terlihat dari rak-rak penuh buku cerita bergambar dan kotak-kotak besar berisi mainannya. Namun kali ini, si kecil bersurai pirang memilih menggambar sebagai aktivitasnya siang ini.

Tangan kecilnya melepas crayon berwarna biru tua yang ada di tangan kanannya, yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk menggambar pakaian yang dikenakan sosok figur anak-anak di dalam gambarannya. Tangannya bergerak secara acak, meraba-raba bagian kanan tubuhnya untuk menemukan warna crayon yang cocok.

Tangan kecilnya lalu menyentuh sesuatu. Dengan cekatan, lalu dibawanya benda itu ke depan wajahnya. Salah satu boneka kayu miliknya.

Eh.

Dia sama sekali tidak ingat telah membawa boneka kayu yang ini ke lantai bawah.

"Tsurumaru,"

" _Odoroitaka_?"

Sebuah tangan pucat yang menggenggam sebuah crayon berwarna kuning terulur di depan wajahnya. Yamanbagiri mengangkat pandangannya ke arah sosok yang duduk bersila di depannya. Mata hijaunya langsung bersirobok dengan sepasang _citrine_ yang bergitu terang ketika cahaya matahari menimpa iris matanya. Membuat kuning itu terasa seperti mengeluarkan sinarnya sendiri.

"Ohh...apakah anda menggambar yang lainnya juga?" sosok itu lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. Membuat posisi tubuhnya menyamai Yamanbagiri saat ini, tiduran dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas karpet beludru.

Sosok dengan surai putih yang helaiannya jatuh menyentuh hingga ke bahu itu menopang dagu dengan salah satu tangannya. Sepasang matanya menatap Yamanbagiri penuh ekspektasi. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun. Sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan crayon berwarna kuning dengan jemari pucatnya.

Yamanbagiri mengerejap. Kedua tangan mungilnya lalu menyorongkan buku gambarnya ke depan si sosok bersurai putih. Sementara sosok yang tadinya diam menunggu itu kini menampakkan raut terkejut yang mungkin hanya bertahan sepersekian detik saja, sebelum digantikan oleh kerlingan jahil di kedua matanya.

"Ah, saya tidak terlalu mahir menggambar,..." raut yang semula menampakkan senyum itu memasang wajah sedih. Kedua matanya yang semula bersinar kini meredup dan beralih dari pandangan Yamanbagiri. Malu untuk menatap si kecil.

Yamanbagiri menatap raut sedih yang terpancar dari sosok dengan pakaian hitamnya tersebut. Hatinya yang polos dan suci itu tergugah. Dia tidak suka jika harus melihat orang-orang yang ada di rumahnya bersedih. Walaupun itu adalah sosok dengan pakaian hitam semi-formal yang sudah terbiasa berlalu-lalang di rumahnya tersebut.

Raut sedih sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah tampannya—dan aura bersahabatnya, tentu.

Si mungil yang masih berusia lima tahun itu lalu bangkit untuk berdiri. Dengan tertatih akibat terlalu lama tiduran di lantai, Yamanbagiri lalu menghampiri sosok yang masih tidak mau menatapnya itu. Kedua lututnya menekuk di samping tubuh atas sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua lengannya lalu terangkat dan melingkari leher yang kini sejajar dengan pangkuannya.

"J-jangan bersedih...aku akan mengajarimu menggambar," diucapkan dengan suara tegas, namun tutur kata si kecil masih tersendat—khas lidah mudanya.

Sepasang _citrine_ melebar ketika merasakan lengan kecil dan rapuh itu melingkari lehernya. Sebelum mengusap surai putih di puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Anak kecil yang masih polos dan suci. Dengan kebaikan hatinya. Dan tubuhnya yang masih memiliki suhu hangat.

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur keluar dari bibir merah muda yang sudah lama pucat. Bahunya bergetar akibat tawa yang sebenarnya tertahan, sebelah tangannya lalu berbalik melingkari tubuh kecil yang masih memeluk lehernya. Membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Membuat mereka berdua sama-sama tiduran di lantai berkarpet dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Ini baru yang namanya kejutan," bisiknya kemudian.

Sedangkan Yamanbagiri hanya mampu mengerejapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Kejutan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uwooohhh...kutukan /?/ macam apa ini? Kayanya satu chap gak bakalan bisa menampung 4 chara lagi, kkk...melihat panjangnya narasi dan suasana horor yang kepengen lebih saya tunjukkan.

Btw, saya bingung ini antara manbaharem atau bukan, karena well...manba masih underage, masih balita lagi! Saya kan gak tega!

Tapi saya suka chibi! Manba! WHY? KARENA POLOS SEKALI!/dicyduk pak RT/

Ehem, oke, kali ini serius—kenapa saya pilih manba masih polos unyu unyu umur lima tahun? Reader-san pasti paham banget kan kalau anak kecil itu kadang percaya sama siapa aja, apalagi sama orang yang sudah melekat dengan lingkungan mereka, pasti mereka gak bakal bisa gak sosialisasi sama mereka, kan.

Kalau saya milih manba usia di atas 18 tahun, yakin deh ini fic bakal jadi horor-slight-mesum/PLAKK/ muehehehe...dan saya jujur gak berani ngepost R-18 di sini...entah kenapa...mungkin karena imej/DORR/

Saya ingin berterimakasih pada sosok/plak/ maksud saya para reader-san yang sudah bersedia review, fave, follow di FF yang sebenernya kepengen saya post dari kapan jaman...tentunya dengan banyak perubahan karakter dan plot sih...tapi overall sebenernya sama aja, hehe

Review masih saya tunggu, reader-san~...terimakasih atas kunjungannya~

Salam,

ym


	3. Chapter 3

Siapakah gerangan orang-orang dengan wajah baru yang ada di rumah kita, Tou-san? Mengenakan pakaian hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucat. Dan mata mereka yang selalu mengawasi diriku. Mereka membuatku takut, Tou-san. Selamatkan aku sebelum semuanya terlambat./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

DEVILS BESIDE ME

Story line (a) yukimarui

EVERYONE X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: AU, modern setting, Sho-ai, YAOI, TYPO, MANBAHAREM /kinda/, toudan as wooden peg doll

Kunihiro Yamanbagiri: 5 tahun

Kunihiro-sama/ Tou-san: /ralat/ 30 tahun

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Jadi,...apa yang bisa saya bantu, Kunihiro-san,"

Pertanyaan dengan nada yang lembut dan pelan itu keluar dari sosok berpakaian rapi. Mengenakan kemeja kelabu dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Sebuah jas berwarna putih melapisi kemejanya. Duduk santai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa berbahan kulit. Postur tubuhnya tenang. Menunggu dengan sabar jawaban apapun yang akan diutarakan oleh tamunya.

Sosok kedua yang duduk di sofa lain yang bersebelahan dengan sosok pertama menatap sebentar. Sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke kedua tangannya yang bertautan di tengah-tengah pangkuannya, "Juzumaru-sensei,"

Juzumaru Tsunetsugu menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, memberikan sahutan "Ya," kepada sosok bersurai pirang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Matanya masih mengawasi sosok pirang yang sejak satu jam lalu masih saja terdiam di tempatnya duduk. Dan satu jam pula Juzumaru menunggunya untuk bicara.

Dia tak keberatan.

"Saya merasa...akhir-akhir ini..."

Suara tarikan nafas yang berat itu terdengar di ruangan dengan gaya era pertengahan itu. Dengan rak-rak buku yang hampir memenuhi setiap sudut dinding ruangan. Lantai hardwood dan dindingnya yang berwarna putih gading. Sebuah chandelier besar menggantung dari langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi. Cahaya kuning lembutnya memenuhi ruangan yang lumayan luas itu.

"Ya, Kunihiro-san..."

Juzumaru kembali membuka suara. Memberikan atensi khusus pada sosok bersurai pirang lembut yang kini kembali terdiam. Matanya mengawasi bagaimana sepasang hijau cerah itu terus saja bergerak liar ke penjuru ruangan.

Seakan memastikan bahwa mereka hanya berdua.

"Juzumaru-sensei,..."

Juzumaru masih diam.

Menunggu sosok pirang itu membuka suara. Menunggu si pirang untuk mengutarakan kegelisahannya.

"A-apakah...saya...sudah gila?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak akan diungkapkan oleh sosok pirang itu akhirnya terujar juga. Sepasang mata sewarna permata paraiba tourmaline itu menatap ke arah Juzumaru dengan takut.

Takut.

Dan takut.

Ketakutan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Namun Juzumaru Tsunetsugu tetap mempertahankan profesionalitasnya. Terbawa dengan suasana justru akan membuat tamunya semakin ketakutan. Tamu yang bertandang ketika waktu hampir menjelang tengah malam ke kediaman pribadinya itu.

"Kenapa anda bisa mengatakan hal tersebut, Kunihiro-san?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Matanya masih mengawasi gerak-gerik dari sosok pirang di depannya.

Kunihiro.

Pria itu hanya mengatakan nama itu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu sebagai seorang penyedia jasa dan kliennya. Sosok pria dengan wajah rupawan. Surai pirangnya yang bersinar. Dan sepasang hijau cerahnya yang meneduhkan. Namun siapapun akan tahu, bahwa hijau yang sangat indah itu sudah lama kosong. Seakan pemiliknya hanyalah merupakan boneka yang telah diatur untuk melakukan semua perintah tuannya walaupun tuannya sudah tiada sekalipun.

Juzumaru lebih tahu daripada siapapun.

Pria di depannya ini sudah lama kehilangan jati dirinya.

Pria terkasihnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf telah merepotkan anda malam-malam begini, Juzumaru-sensei,"

Juzumaru menatap sosok pria yang genap berusia tigapuluh tahun itu membungkukkan setengah badannya ke arahnya. Juzumaru lalu mengikuti. Membungkukkan badannya dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang terukir di bibir.

"Saya tidak keberatan, Kunihiro-san. Anda bisa berkunjung kapanpun anda mau," katanya. Tatapan teduh, mengarah pada sosok pirang yang kemudian membalas senyumnya.

Kunihiro, nama pria yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu kemudian berbalik badan. Menuju ke arah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumah Juzumaru. Pria bersurai pirang itu lalu masuk ke balik kemudi mobil.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Juzumaru ketika lampu berwarna kekuningan dari mobil sedan itu menyala. Menerangi halaman rumahnya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Pandangan matanya lalu mengikuti sedan yang melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Kemudian keningnya mengerenyit, matanya sekilas menangkap gerakan pelan dari dalam mobil. Bukan berasal dari Kunihiro namun dari samping pria tersebut. Gerakannya pun hanya pelan, sekedar mengubah arah duduk dan menyandarkan punggung ke kursi di sebelah pengemudi.

Sosok dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan bersurai pirang platina.

Apakah Kunihiro-sama tadi membawa teman?

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Juzumaru Tsunetsugu.

.

.

.

Kunihiro mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia langsung pergi menuju rumah pribadi Juzumaru ketika dia selesai dengan pekerjaan kantornya, yang jika dihitung sudah hampir empat jam sejak dia keluar dari gedung kantor milik ayahnya. Itu artinya, dia menghabiskan hampir dua sampai tiga jam di rumah pribadi Juzumaru.

Pertemuan pertama kali mereka, Kunihiro tak terlalu dapat mengingatnya. Dia hanya merasa lebih nyaman berbicara dengan pria bersurai hitam keabuan tersebut. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan lembut bisa membuat Kunihiro betah berlama-lama dengan Juzumaru.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya, entah sejak kapan, Kunihiro bisa merasakan bahwa Juzumaru seperti menyimpan rahasia darinya. Pria itu seakan menatap dan berbicara dengannya layaknya teman lama yang bertemu kembali. Selalu akan ada pancaran sinar lembut dari kedua mata tersebut.

Atau memang itu tuntutan dari pekerjaan Juzumaru, Kunihiro tak terlalu mengerti. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempelajari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan saham dan pasarnya, bukan bidang kesehatan.

Sebuah helaan nafas lalu keluar dari sepasang bibir ranum tersebut sebelum matanya menatap rambu merah dari perempatan jalan di depannya. Kakinya lalu bergerak menginjak pedal rem, membuat suara gesekan pelan dari ban mobil dan aspal jalan.

 _Drrrttt...drrrttt..._

Suara benda yang bergetar dibarengi dengan dering nada yang amat familier terdengar memenuhi seisi mobil. Kunihiro menepuk-nepuk saku celana maupun jas berwarna abu-abu yang dia kenakan. Ketika menemukan sebuah benda persegi yang ada di kantung jas sebelah kiri, Kunihiro lalu menarik benda itu keluar.

Si pirang terdiam.

Menatap pada layar ponselnya yang gelap. Sama sekali tak ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Lalu jemarinya mengetuk layar untuk melihat apakah ada panggilan tidak terjawab di ponselnya. Nihil.

Jadi...

 _Drrrtt...drrrttt..._

Kenapa suara getar itu masih terdengar di dalam mobilnya. Mengisi keheningan di dalam ruangan sempit yang ditempati oleh Kunihiro seorang. Dan ponselnya yang diam.

Kunihiro menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin perlahan meluncur menuruni pelipisnya. Pegangan kedua tangannya pada ponselnya mengerat. Telinganya masih bisa mendengarkan suara getar yang memenuhi ruangan dalam mobilnya.

 _Drrttt...drrrrtttt..._

Getar dari sebuah benda—kemungkinan besar dari sebuah ponsel.

Dan suara getar itu...berasal dari jok belakang?

Apa yang—

TIINN!

Suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Sebelum pandangan Kunihiro menoleh ke arah kanannya, dimana sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam menyalip dari sisi kanannya. Melaju dengan kecepatan cukup kencang melintasi perempatan, yang baru dia sadari bahwa rambu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Kunihiro mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Perihal suara getar aneh di jok belakang mobilnya terlupakan sama sekali. Kini kakinya hendak menginjak pedal gas, sebelum suara klakson yang lain terdengar.

TIIINNNNN!

BRAAAKKKK!

Dibarengi dengan suara benturan keras yang berasal dari depannya.

Sepasang mata yang memiliki iris berwarna hijau itu terbuka lebar. Mobil SUV hitam yang baru saja menyalipnya itu kini sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi bentuknya. Teronggok di tengah perempatan jalan yang sudah sepi. Sebuah truk dengan box putih terguling tak jauh dari mobil tersebut. Sementara sebuah bus yang kosong berhenti di tengah jalan, tepat di depan mobil SUV tersebut. Bagian tengahnya penyok, hasil dari tabrakan yang cukup keras.

Apa—

Apa yang telah terjadi?

.

.

.

"Saya tidak begitu melihatnya...saya...hanya melihat kejadian setelahnya saja,"

Petugas kepolisian yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya itu melempar senyum tidak enak. Ini sudah hampir pukul dua pagi. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kecelakaan itu memakan dua korban jiwa. Keduanya merupakan penumpang SUV hitam tersebut.

Dan pria bersurai pirang ini satu-satunya saksi mata yang kebetulan berada di tempat kejadian perkara. Pria yang masih mengenakan setelan kerjanya, di jam dua pagi. Kantung mata yang cukup tebal, walau disembunyikan di balik kacamata berbingkai kotak. Dan postur tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk, beberapa kali terlihat kepalanya yang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda,...um..."

"Kunihiro,"

"Uh...baik, Kunihiro-san...anda bisa memanggil saya Otegine,"

Setelah itu hening. Baik keduanya tak bersuara sama sekali. Kunihiro yang duduk diam, menahan kantuk dan lelahnya setelah bekerja seharian dan Otegine yang murni tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada sosok pria manis di depannya itu.

"Umm...itu...sekali lagi, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda—um...anda boleh pulang sekarang...k-kalau ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut saya—maksudku, kami akan datang ke rumah anda,"

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!

Otegine mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia malah tergagap di saat seperti ini. Kedua matanya lalu mencuri pandang pada sosok di depannya. Berniat mencari tahu bagaimana respon pria sejak satu jam yang lalu berada di kantor polisi—masalah pernyataan saksi.

Si polisi muda bersurai coklat itu lalu terdiam. Terpana. Melihat bagaimana sudut bibir yang sebelumnya membentuk garis lurus itu mulai melengkung ke atas. Menciptakan sebuah senyum tipis, namun juga hangat, "Terimakasih, Otegine-san,"

"Eh—um...iya, sama-sama, Kunihiro-san,"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Otegine-san,"

Sosok pirang yang memiliki perawakan lebih kecil darinya itu lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursi di depan Otegine. Figurnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Otegine masih memandangi punggung kecil itu ketika Kunihiro menghilang di balik pintu.

Pulang.

Otegine menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menimbang-nimbang. Belum terlambat, Kunihiro pasti belum keluar dari kantor polisi. Dengan pemikiran tersebut, tubuh jangkungnya berdiri dari tempat duduk. Berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan interogasi.

Langkahnya cepat-cepat. Menyusuri lorong kantornya yang lampunya masih menyala terang walau waktu hampir menyentuh subuh. Matanya lalu menangkap punggung kecil dari sosok yang baru satu jam dia kenal. Dalam benaknya, dia sudah menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada pria manis bersurai pirang itu.

Apakah anda mau saya mengantarkan anda pulang?

Ah. Bukan.

Bolehkah saya mengantarkan anda pulang—Kunihiro-san?

Begitu?

AAHHH!

Ini memalukan sekali!

Otegine menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir kegugupan dan rasa malunya ketika dia menyebutkan nama pria dengan surai pirang itu di pikirannya.

"Kunihiro...-san..."

Langkah Otegine melambat. Lalu berhenti sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya melihat ke arah Kunihiro yang kini berbicara dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang tinggi tegap dan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, dengan surai pirang platina yang bersinar ketika diterpa sinar lampu neon putih di lobi kantornya.

Jarak mereka cukup jauh, membuat Otegine tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan berdua di ruang tunggu yang sepi. Kunihiro terlihat mengangguk pelan, yang dibalas dengan senyum lebar oleh si surai pirang platina.

Si pirang yang lebih kecil, yang memakai setelan jas kantor berwarna abu-abu lalu berjalan lebih dulu, menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan sosok pria dengan pakaian formal berwarna hitam itu di belakang. Pria yang kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Otegine.

Membeku. Otegine merasa dia tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang amber yang jernih—yang kini menghilang dibalik kelopak mata yang melengkung akibat senyuman yang diarahkan kepadanya. Sosok berpakaian hitam itu lalu membungkukkan badannya sejenak ke arah Otegine, sebelum berbalik menyusul Kunihiro yang lebih dulu keluar.

Otegine masih diam, hanya satu pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Bodyguard?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehem!

Cek. Cek. Cek!

Alohaaaaaaaaaa, reader-san! Bagaimana kabarnya selama YM tinggal? /BUAG/ ehem, gak ada yang kangen, kaaaahhhhh? /dibalang sendal/

Jujur saya bulan ini sibuk banget /elap airmata/ tugas saya numpuk, proyek belum jalan, harus wara-wiri kesana kemari juga, hhhh...pusing saya /plak/ maafkan ym kalau memang apdetnya bakal ngaret banget yah pemirsah...sekiranya setelah presentasi proyek saya udah terlewati, saya bakal bisa apdet lagi...dan kayanya agak lama

TAPI TENANG READER-SAANNN! /lu yg tenang ym/ saya gak akan meninggalkan kalian barang sedikitpun, saya bahkan mikirin reader-san sekalian sekalipun saya gak bisa apdet, hohoho /cielah/

Btw, ini kenapa kok rasa-rasa banyak yang merasa (?) yang di chap 2 itu Mikazuki yak...apa saya kurang penjelasan...apa perasaan saya aja? /elus jenggot/ ahsudla...yang pasti di chap 2 bukan Mikazuki...malah si Jiji belum keluar sama sekali sampe sekarang MUAHAHAHA/ketawa setan/ dikemplang gelas/

To **Vilan616** -san: karena fitur PM Vilan-san gak nyala, saya balesin di sini aja, nee...sebenernya chap 1 dan 2 adalah prolog sih, nanti bakal saya tambahin judul chapnya...chap 1 dan 2 hanyalah potongan (?) kejadian dari sisi chibi!manba aja...belum terlalu ada konfliknya—yang dari chap 3 baru dimulai. Yaah...jadi begitulah, Vilan-san

Big thanks to: **Nik-Ita774, KeishuTsuki, Yana378, Star-Bening, kyoya misaki, Vilan616**

Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau me-review fic saya yang sebenernya adalah fantasi menjurus saya, hueheheh /DOR/

Yak, karena nyatanya AN itu lebih panjang ketimbang ficnya sendiri, mari kita sudahi sampai di sini

Salam,

ym


End file.
